


No Matter What.

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: CJ had a drunken one-night stand a few years before The White House.





	1. Who is This?

"Mommy, mommy I'm here."

CJ looks up from her work in time to see her four-year-old running to her. "Hello, sweetheart. What are you up to?"

"Uncle Josh just did something really crazy."

"What kind of crazy."

"CJ? I was the only reporter around." Danny looks at Lucy. "And who is this precious one?" Says Danny as he enters the office after the little girl who looks a lot like him.

"This is my daughter Lucy Jean."

"Hello, Lucy my name is Danny." Lucy puts her head further into CJ's neck.

"Sweetie, it is ok. Danny is a friend of mine. Not only mine, but Uncle Josh, Grandma Abbey, and Grandpa Jed."

"Really." Lucy slowly raising her head off her mother's shoulder.

"Really, I know how fabulous your mom is."

"Do you know my daddy?" Danny looks at CJ questioningly, which she shakes her head.

"Ummm, I don't think I do."

"Sweetie why don't you go see your Aunt Carol." She sets down the young girl with curly red hair. "This is off the record. Danny, I don't know who her dad is. I got pregnant with her after a drunken one-night stand about 4 years ago this month."

"Oh, CJ, I never knew that." Danny walks closer to CJ.

"It's fine. I love my daughter more than life itself." She says standing up straighter.

"That means she is about 4 years old now and was 10 months when you were on the campaign."

"Yes, she was. That is why my parents were around all the time, and I disappeared a lot. I had to go to my daughter who wanted her mommy."

"You are a great mother CJ, and if you ever want someone to play a father figure to your little girl; I would be happy to be that figure for her."

"Danny?"

"CJ, I have feelings for you, and I know that if I want you I have to show you it."

"Danny, stop. When people get a really good look at my daughter they all ask if you are the father."

"Like I said I would be a father figure. Wait, you said a drunken one-night stand about four years ago. I remember about four years ago I had a drunken one-night stand with a woman who looks like you, and you have a daughter that everyone says that looks like me."

"We need to get a DNA test, Danny if in fact you really are Lucy's dad I need to change a bunch of records and say you are to get her if something happens to me."

"CJ, relax. We have time. I don't foresee anything really bad happening to you anytime soon."

"Danny."

"Claudia, even when we order the DNA tests it will take a few weeks to get here, then a few more weeks for the results."

"I know that Daniel."

"Ok, I meant what I said CJ. It would be an honor to have your daughter even consider me to be her father."

"Danny, I can not thank you enough. You know Christmas is coming up and I am having a few people over and I was wondering if you would like to join us? It would be your first Christmas with your daughter."

"I would be honored." He touches his heart.

"You should know that my parents are going to be there."

"Ok."

"I'm telling you because you may be biologically related to Lucy, and they will probably say are you going to marry my daughter."

"I will tell them as soon as we are no longer working for The White House I will try. Right now, there is a conflict of interest. With my being a reporter and CJ being a Press Secretary."

"You recognize the conflict?"

"Yes, I do. I still have feelings for you, though. I can't fight my heart."

"Ok. I will see you later." CJ looks out the door after Danny leaves to see Lucy laughing with Carol.


	2. Christmas.

"Mommy, who all is gonna be here tonight?" Lucy says jumping up and down.

"Your Aunts, Uncles from Mommies work, Grandma, Grandpa, and Daddy Danny." CJ has been referring to Danny as Daddy Danny, so Lucy can get used to it in case it is confirmed that Danny is the father of Lucy.

"Really?"

"Yes, Missy, now go to your room and finish getting ready. They should be here soon."

"Ok." About 10 minutes later there is a knock on the door which makes Lucy run out of the room, so she could open up the door.

"Who is it" CJ shouts through the door.

"It is one of your friends from the West Wing."

"Come on in Joshua, and Lucy Jean Cregg-Concannon you are not to run in this apartment how many times do I have to tell you that!"

"Sorry, Mommy." Lucy drops her head down to her chest.

"Oh, come on CJ it's Christmas she was just excited."

"Of course, you are going to be the fun Uncle today."

"So, Lucy, what did you ask for Christmas from Santa?"

"A Daddy, just like usual. I may have gotten one, because." At that point, Toby enters along with Carol, Donna and CJ's parents. "Uncle Toby, Auntie Carol, and Aunt Donna."

"Hey, what are we chopped liver?"

"Hi, Mom, hi Dad." CJ gives her parents a hug.

"Now, only Daddy Danny needs to show up."

"CJ did Lucy just call the guy I keep telling you to stay away from call Daddy."

"Yes, she did Tobias. He wants to be the father figure, and remember how everyone keeps asking me if he is the father. Well, we had a DNA test done and will be getting the results pretty soon."

"CJ, he is a reporter."

"TOBY, she is MY daughter and whenever she is around Danny, and I. I am not the Press Secretary and Danny is not senior correspondent to the White House. If you can't accept that you know where the door is."

"Mommy, your phone is ringing and there has been a knocking on the door."

"Ok, thank you sweety. Why don't you take Uncle Josh and go see if it is Daddy Danny." Lucy takes off running to open up the door for Danny.

"Hello, sweetness, where is your mom?" Danny bends down to pick up the girl he loves like a daughter.

"Yelling at Uncle Toby."

"Why?"

"I don't understand why."

"Ok. CJ, I'm here with the results that I have yet to open. Lucy, stay with me, this envelope tells us if we are actually related, or if I'm just going to be like your father."

"Danny?"

"Come over here so I can open this up." CJ goes over to Danny who hands her Lucy.

"Ok." Danny opens it up.

"What does it say?"

"Well, Lucy, I am officially your Daddy."

"Santa finally gave me what I have been wanting for a few years now. Mommy, I have a Daddy."

"Yes, Sweetheart you do." Everyone looks at the scene with their eyes moistening over. Toby then realizes how much this little girl has wanted a father.

"Lucy."

"Toby don't say anything. Look at those three, I have never seen Lucy that happy and CJ look like she thinks that she is a competent mother," Carol whispers in his ear, "she is your friend, now act like it."

"Claudia, your mother and I would like to be introduced to this man."

"Mom, Dad, this is Danny Concannon. The father of Lucy, and one of my good friends. Danny, this is my Mother Mary and my Dad Talmidge."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cregg." Danny shakes their hands.

"Oh, call me Mary." She brings Danny into a hug.

"Ok."

"Does this mean I can call you Daddy, instead of Daddy Danny."

"Yes, it does Lucy."

"Yeah!"

"In fact, I got something for you and your Mom."

"Danny, you didn't have to do anything. You just got me a fish, what else could a girl need." CJ laughs.

"A picture of her and her daughter when she was holding her daughter who was fast asleep. I also got this little one a short book. I want to share my love of the written word with her."

"I know how to read a little bit Daddy."

"Well, this book I had as a little kid. It is about a boy named Alexander and His Terrible Not So Good Very Bad Day." Danny says as he is at her level. "I think every kid should know this story."

"Danny," Toby starts to speak up "where have you been these past few days?"

"Visiting my family in Michigan, and when I came back earlier I checked my mail to see this in my mailbox," he pocks the letter. "I knew work wouldn't be a good place to open it up, and I wanted to open it together."

Donna comes back in "I think the dinner may be finished cooking."

"Come on everyone let's go eat our Christmas dinner."

"Mommy, can I please sit in between you and Daddy?"

"Of course you can." They all sit down to eat when suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Everyone keeps eating I will be right back right after I answer the door," CJ says. She goes to the door and opens it to see Ron Butterfield.

"May I?"

"Of course Ron." He goes to look through and stops when he sees the family dinner with Danny cutting the meat up into smaller pieces for Lucy. "Sir, Ma-am."

"Claudia, we thought that you said that you were having a family dinner." Says The President.

"I am, they are in the kitchen eating."

"All clear."

"Thank you, Ron. CJ don't you want to invite us in."

"Of course, follow me to the kitchen." They go to said room "everyone guess who was at the door?" When they see who it is everyone rises from their chairs except Lucy who is too busy eating her ham.

"Daddy can you cut some more."

Danny bends down to her, "why don't you eat some of your vegetables, sweety, or do you want to say hi to The President?"

"Huh?"

"Lucy turn around and say hi to Grandma Abbey and Grandpa Jed."

"Hi, I thought you guys' were going to your farm for Christmas and give Mommy a break, so she could spend more time with me."

"LUCY!" CJ says embarrassed that her little girl said something like that to the leader of the free world.

"It's ok CJ, we know what it is like to have little kids around. I also have a quick question. Why did she call Danny, Daddy?"

"We had a DNA test done and the results came back today saying that Danny is her father."

"Are you going to get in front of it."

"Before you anything sir, I don't want my precious little girl in the public eye any more than she needs to be, so no I am not going to go on the podium and announce that I know who her father is. If reporters in my Press Room ask I will tell them off the record."

"I will do the same thing." CJ looks at Danny and smiles at him and mouths thank you.

"Ok, but what if a rag comes out speculating who the dad is?"

"There already has been some. Ever since I got pregnant and started showing when I worked for Emily's list."

"Oh."

"Yeah, people have always wondered who her Dad is. Now, I know and if people find out they do. If they try to talk to her, well, I have people around her who have the ability to protect my angel. Now, it's Christmas and I don't want to get fired for who the Dad is, and for telling you off, or Toby, so you can join us if you want to."

"We actually just wanted to drop off something for Lucy."

"You didn't"

"Yes, CJ we did."

"CJ why don't you show me where the bathroom is," Abbey says.

"Here it is," CJ says after showing Abbey the bathroom.

"I am so glad that you found her Dad and add to the fact it is Danny Concannon the guy who has the hots for you,"

"Ma-am."

"Abbey."

"Abbey, we do like each other, but we are not allowed to see each other romantically."

"CJ?"

"I have been told not to be too nice to him, so while I'm at work I will do that, but whenever Lucy is around I will act like how I want to."

"CJ, you more than like him."

"Probably. For now, I can't show it." She leans back against the bathroom door.

"One day you two are going to be together."

"I hope so, just look at how he is with our daughter."

"And look at how he looks at you."

"Yeah, how we both look at each other when we think no one is looking."

"You are better at guessing when is looking, him not so much."

Josh comes around "that is because he has never found anyone like CJ. People are starting to wonder where you two are at." CJ walks out to where everyone is talking.

"What took you so long?" Toby stops talking to the person he was talking to.

"Well, Toby, Mrs. Bartlet wanted to talk to me about things you don't like."

"Ok."

"Mommy, can I open up some of my gifts now?"

"Wait until Grandma Abbey comes out." She goes and sits down on the floor.

"She really is excited isn't she," Danny whispers in CJ's ear.

"Yes, Danny she is. She got the gift that she has wanted since she was two, and more."

"What about you?"

"I want her to be happy. Some of my happiness I won't have for years."

"What is that."

"The ability to be with you." She looks at him.

"CJ?"

"I have been told on many occasions that I am not allowed to date you."

"Oh, that is why you turn me down, then turn around and flirt with me?"

"Yes, it is. Mt heart wants one thing while my brain wants this job to be successful."

"You, CJ Cregg, are the best Press Secretary that I have ever seen."

"Thank you, Danny."

"Hey, everyone looks, CJ and Danny are underneath the mistletoe," yells Josh.

Before CJ can wonder where it came from Danny kisses her. When they break apart CJ is speechless while Lucy says "Ewww."

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should probably step apart." He lets go the back of her head while she lets go of his hand and runs into the wall right next to her. Toby is watching on realizing that this guy his best friend really likes. They all watch Lucy open up her gifts, and only a few of them notice Danny put his arm around CJ's waist and how she relaxes into it. When her focus is only on her daughter, CJ's mom sneaks a picture of CJ and Danny knowing that one day that this picture would be great in a video encompassing their relationship. "I take it she likes dolls, but there is nothing princess related."

"I am not a fan of them because they teach young girls that they have to rely on men to save them, and I want her to know that she can do whatever she wants."

"That is good that you are teaching her that, but do you realize that she made be fun of at school when the other girls realize that she hasn't seen the movies."

"She has, whenever she spends time with my parents she watches them."

"Ok, at least she has knowledge. I am glad that she knows that she can do whatever she dreams of."

"And now, she has a Daddy who loves her."

"Don't forget that he has feelings for her Mom."

"Yeah, I wish it could be more."

"One day, CJ, one day." They don't realize that all eyes are on them now. "Just remember that I am always going to be there."

"Not the way I wish."

"Well, we can be a secret."

"Danny, in this town nothing stays a secret for too long."

"Hey, you two come join the family. It is Christmas afterall and not Valentine's day." They go to sit down next to Lucy.

"Did you get everything that you wanted, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I did. How about you Mommy?"

"All I care about is your happiness sweetpea."

"Daddy?"

"I got what I couldn't even begin to wish for."

"What is that?"

"You and your Mom being close by." All the ladies in the house try to aww quietly.

"CJ, didn't you say that the other day you had some games planned?"

"Yes, I did. Oh, yes I did." She gets up and heads to get the cards.

"Mommy, can we watch a movie instead?"

"Is it ok with you guys?"

"Of course it is."

"Lucy, why don't you pick a movie." She goes to the movie case and picks out The Muppets Christmas Carol. About halfway through the movie both Lucy and CJ are fast asleep. Lucy laying across her parent's laps and CJ with her head on Danny's shoulder. When Danny puts his head on CJ's a picture gets taken; which wakes up CJ. "Hey."

"Hey. The movie is still going on it just reached the part of The Ghost of Christmas Future."

"Ok, after it is over do you want to take Lucy upstairs?"

"If you are with me."

"I will be with you." After the credits start to roll Danny picks up his daughter in one arm and the other hand he offers to CJ to help her off the couch.

"Sorry that you guys couldn't say goodnight to Lucy."

A chorus of "it's fine go put your daughter to bed" ensues from everyone that is not holding the little girl. They continue upstairs as they set her in her bed and tuck her in.

"She is amazing."

"Yes, she just like her Daddy."

"CJ."

"Yah?" Danny leans in closer to CJ when their lips touch all four eyes close. "Danny, I wish we could be an us."

"CJ, you are not alone on that. Merry Christmas Ceej."

"Merry Christmas Danny." They stand there just watching Lucy sleep and in each other's arms."

.....The Next Morning.....

Mary and Talmidge come downstairs and look at the scene on the couch which is CJ fast asleep in Danny's arms. Danny starts to wake he doesn't notice the other adults in the room, but notices who is asleep in his arms and just smiles and snuggles back down next to the woman who has his heart. He feels her start to move "good morning Danny."

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning you two" CJ jumps out of Danny's arms and onto the floor. "Claudia you are not a child anymore, you don't have to act like that we just caught you making out as a teenager. Come on we saw you two share a sweet kiss yesterday, and you were sleeping against his shoulder last night during the movie."

"I know Mom."

"I actually wanted to talk to you Danny," says Talmidge.

"Ok, let me get up." He gets up and helps CJ up onto the couch.

"So Claudia Jean, how do you feel about that guy?" Mary sits down next to CJ.

"I love him, but of course I am not allowed thanks to our jobs."

"Why because of your jobs?"

"He is a senior White House correspondent and I am The Press Secretary."

"Oh, Sweetheart, you finally found your guy again."

"Fate just doesn't like me."

"Just wait, the day you leave The White House Danny will be right there waiting to kiss you."

"I have a feeling that we will be getting together before then; especially if we want another kid."

"Claudia Jean."

"Mom I am ready for another baby, and maybe in a few years Danny and I can have one more, so he can be there from the beginning."

"You need to talk to him about this."

"I know."

.....In the Kitchen.....

"So what are your intentions with my daughter and granddaughter?" They both sit down at the kitchen table.

"I want to be here all the time. I love them."

"Ok, you know if you hurt them."

"I'm dead. I have heard that warning because I have three sisters and my dad and I have been like that with the guys that they are married to."

"Ok, good." They go see the other girls and Lucy sitting on the couch who has woken up since they have been in the kitchen.


	3. Dad freakout

"So how is our little girl doing?" Danny says coming into CJ's office one day at end of work day.  
"Amazing, she wants to spend some time with her Daddy, though," CJ says leaning on her hands to look at Danny.  
"Of course I want to spend more time with my sweetie. What about her mom?"  
"Her mom has to work."  
"What are you doing this weekend?"  
"I wish to spend some time with you, but I can't I have to work. Do you want to go pick her up from Daycare?" Danny just looks at CJ incredulously.  
"You asking me if I want to pick up my daughter from Daycare." Danny leaves to go pick up little Lucy. As he gets there he sees a little flash of red hair then feels little arms around his legs. He leans down to pick her up, "how are you, sweetie?"  
"I'm great Daddy." She leans her head on his chest as he signs her out "am I going to White House?"  
"Why yes, you are Lucy Jean."  
"Are you going to kiss momma again?" Danny looks at his daughter who just smiles as he puts her in the car seat.  
"Why are you wondering that?"  
"You haven't kissed her since New Years."  
"I may want to, but we are not allowed to share a moment like that."  
"Do you love mommy?"  
"Of course, I love Mommy."  
"Why can't you two be together then?" Lucy asks as they get closer to CJ's office. Danny carries her to CJ's office.  
CJ looks up to see her daughter asking her Dad that question "how are you doing sweetie?" She asks trying to have her daughter forget the question she just asked Danny.  
"Great mommy," CJ stops working for a second to give Lucy a hug.  
"Mommy, Daddy loves you, and I know you like him. Why can't you be married like Jimmy's parents?"  
"Who is Jimmy, Lucy?"  
She looks up at Danny, "my boyfriend."  
Danny's eyes pop out a little as he develops a little twitch, "honey you are too young for a boyfriend." CJ smiles at her daughter and at Danny.  
"Luc, why don't you go see Aunty Carol." After she runs out "it is just a childhood crush and not really a boyfriend, they will just be holding hands and playing with each other."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Danny, I was in the same situation when I was her age, and I have a feeling you were too."  
"I don't remember that far."  
"Ask your mom, and stop fuming it won't last. She will have tons of boyfriends when she is older."  
"CJ, she is just a little girl."  
"I know that Danny, I am in the one that gave birth to her."  
"It feels like I just met her yesterday."  
"Danny I understand where you are coming from. You are her father, and most father's become overprotective of their little girls. Especially when a guy shows interest in them."  
"I still want to meet this boy."  
"Danny it won't last, wait until she is in junior high or high school that is when we need to meet the boys she is with."  
Danny puts his hand on his heart, "don't say that. I don't know if my heart will be able to handle my little girl dating many boys."  
"Danny, you will have me to help." CJ has her hand over his not wanting to think about Danny not being around when Lucy is older. "Plus I don't want to lose you so soon after finding out that you are Lucy's Dad."  
"I too want to be around.”


End file.
